merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcript:The Witchfinder
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name, Merlin. FOREST – DAY collecting firewood with other peasants. Merlin sits down sadly on hillside overlooking Camelot. MERLIN Hors, beride þá heofonum. smoke into a shape of a running horse, fades back to smoke. A woman runs to him and grabs him. CATHRYN Did you see it? The smoke, did you see it? MERLIN No, I saw nothing. CATHRYN Are you blind? You were right here! It was magic, I tell you. There's sorcery here. We must tell the King. runs off. MERLIN No! Wait! OPENING CREDITS -- KING’S PALACE, THRONE ROOM – DAY UTHER It was sorcery you saw, and you're certain of it? CATHRYN Yes, Sire. UTHER And you swear this before your King? CATHRYN I swear it. ARTHUR Perhaps your eyes deceived you, a trick of the light. CATHRYN The smoke was alive, I tell you. I feared for my life. UTHER I thank you for bringing this to my attention. Your loyalty will not go unrewarded. CATHRYN Thank you, Sire. knight escorts her out. UTHER It cannot continue. ARTHUR I will hunt down those responsible, Father. I promise they will not escape unpunished. UTHER No. Stronger methods are called for. Send for the Witchfinder. gasp. GAIUS Sire, is it necessary to resort to such measures? UTHER The Witchfinder is a trusted ally, Gaius. His help will be invaluable. GAIUS Of course. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY GAIUS How many times, Merlin?! How many times must I drive it into that thick skull of yours that your magic is a secret to be guarded with your life?! What were you thinking?! MERLIN I...I wasn't thinking. GAIUS Well think, boy, think! MERLIN It was just a bit of fun. GAIUS It was magic and it was seen. MERLIN You're right. I'm sorry. GAIUS You must hide the book. Anything that can connect you to sorcery in any way. MERLIN What? Now? GAIUS Yes, now, Merlin. The man that Uther has sent for, I know him. MERLIN The Witchfinder? GAIUS Hmm, some know him by that name. I know him as Aredian. He is a force to be reckoned with. MERLIN But I'm not a witch. Look. No dress or anything. is not amused. MERLIN I'll get the book. -- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE/MORGANA’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT shows up in the Square at night with a large horse-drawn cage. Guard approaches him. AREDIAN I am expected. watches from her window. GWEN Is that him? MORGANA Yes. GWEN What's that cage for? MORGANA It hardly bears thinking about. looks up at her window. Morgana gasps. -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER – NIGHT and Uther enter. ARTHUR So where's he been all this time? UTHER In foreign lands. Wherever the pursuit of sorcery takes him. ARTHUR He does all this in your name? UTHER The Witchfinder serves no one. He's a law unto himself. AREDIAN Do you smell it? Do you smell it, Uther? UTHER Aredian. AREDIAN It's all around us, the foul stench of sorcery. It's infected your great city like a contagion. UTHER I welcome you to Camelot, Aredian. Thank you for making such haste to be here. AREDIAN Well, let's hope I'm not too late, hmm? For every hour counts in the war against sorcery. Unchecked, it spreads like a disease. It seeks out the young and the old, the weak and the able, the fair and the foul of heart alike. You've grown lazy, Uther. You've grown idle. Your once noble Camelot is rotten to the core. You stand on the brink of dark oblivion. ARTHUR I am at your disposal, Aredian. The knights will aid you in any way they can. AREDIAN You must be Arthur. ARTHUR I must be. AREDIAN You're a great warrior. The finest this kingdom has ever known. ARTHUR Thank you. AREDIAN So you won't be offended when I say that I shall have no need of you or your knights. The subtle craft of sorcery can only be fought by yet subtler means, methods honed over decades of study, methods known only to myself. UTHER We are grateful for your help. AREDIAN But gratitude alone can't keep a man alive. You must put food in his belly. UTHER I will pay your price, Aredian, whatever it may be. AREDIAN I will bid you goodnight. ARTHUR Aredian, when do you begin? AREDIAN I've already begun. -- LOWER TOWN – DAY peers at Gaius and Merlin from around a corner as they walk down the street. AREDIAN Gaius, isn't it? I never forget a face. GAIUS Nor I, Aredian. AREDIAN A physician now, I hear. You always did have a thirst for knowledge. GAIUS Scientific knowledge. AREDIAN Of course. GAIUS My assistant, Merlin. AREDIAN Merlin. GAIUS May your investigation prove fruitful, Aredian. However, you'll have to excuse us, we have work to do. AREDIAN Naturally. Merlin? I have a few questions I would like you to answer. Please be at my chambers in an hour. -- KING’S PALACE, AREDIAN'S GUEST CHAMBERS –DAY AREDIAN You are aware, then, that sorcery has been practiced in the vicinity of Camelot? MERLIN Yes. I mean...apparently. AREDIAN No, no, it cannot be denied. There was a witness. MERLIN Yes, I know. AREDIAN Do you also know that the woman has named you as a witness? MERLIN But... AREDIAN I've already spoken to her. She was quite clear on the matter. MERLIN But I wasn't a witness. AREDIAN Oh, sorry. Perhaps I misheard. Do you deny that you were present at the time of the incident? MERLIN No, I, I was there. AREDIAN Well, so you saw it, the horse conjured from the smoke? MERLIN I saw the smoke, but...it was only smoke. I saw nothing else. AREDIAN Are you saying that she lies? MERLIN I didn't say that. I said I didn't see what she saw. AREDIAN Hmm. Well, how can that be, I wonder? How can one person see something and the other not? MERLIN I can't explain it. AREDIAN I'm at a loss as to explain it myself. Unless it was you who performed the magic. MERLIN It wasn't. AREDIAN Can you prove that it wasn't? MERLIN No. AREDIAN Hmm. That'll be all. gets up to leave. AREDIAN For now. -- KING’S PALACE, THRONE ROOM – DAY presents three women before the court. AREDIAN Speak, do not be afraid. BEATRICE I...I was drawing water from the well, Sire, when I saw them: faces in the water. Terrible faces, like people who were drowned, screaming. Screaming. MERLIN (whispers to Gaius) I haven't done anything, I promise. AREDIAN Tell them what you saw. ANNIE A goblin dancing on the coals. it was dancing in the flames, and it spoke, Sire. My heart near stopped for fear of it. AREDIAN As you've heard, My Lord, the incident in the woods was only the beginning, hmm? ROWENA There was a sorcerer, Sire, in the square. There were creatures jumping right out of his mouth. AREDIAN And what manner of creature? ROWENA Toads, Sire. Great green, slimy things as big as your fist. AREDIAN The sorcerer laughs in your face. Even now magic flourishes on the streets of Camelot. UTHER I can scarcely believe it. AREDIAN Yet it is the truth, My Lord. Fortunately I've utilised every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a swift resolution. UTHER The sorcerer? You have a suspect? AREDIAN Oh, I do, My Lord. I regret to say, they stand among us in this very room. My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable! The facts point to one person and one person alone: the boy, Merlin! ARTHUR Merlin? You can't be serious. GAIUS This is outrageous! You have no evidence! AREDIAN The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me. I am certain that a thorough search of the boy's chamber will deliver us all we need. UTHER Merlin? MERLIN I have nothing to hide from him. UTHER Very well. Guards, restrain the boy. Let the search begin. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – DAY smash Gaius's possessions in their search for magical objects. GAIUS Careful, please! That's my life's work! AREDIAN Comb every inch. The sorcerer is a master of concealment. ARTHUR There's nothing here, Aredian! AREDIAN I'll be the judge of that. Over there behind this tapestry. In there, upend that stool. Be sure to check for hollow legs. In there within those powder jars. breaks one and finds a bracelet inside. SIR LEON Here! AREDIAN An amulet of enchantment. Were you aware, physician, that your assistant kept instruments of sorcery? GAIUS No. AREDIAN Well, our work is done. I must inform the King. GAIUS Aredian! I know for certain that that amulet does not belong to Merlin. AREDIAN Oh? Well who does it belong to, then? GAIUS It belongs to me. -- KING’S PALACE, DUNGEONS – DAY opens Merlin's cell. ARTHUR You're free to go. guard escorts Merlin out, Merlin passes Gaius being escorted in. MERLIN Gaius? What's going on? GAIUS Say nothing, Merlin. Do nothing. Promise me! -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – NIGHT returns to find the place ransacked. -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER – NIGHT and Arthur eat dinner with Aredian. UTHER Gaius served me with unfailing dedication. Without his knowledge, his wisdom, I would not be sitting here today. AREDIAN You show great faith in him, Sire. Great faith, indeed, considering he was known to practice sorcery. ARTHUR Gaius? You are mistaken. UTHER No, Arthur. He speaks the truth. I'm well aware of his past, but I have every reason to believe he's turned his back on sorcery. AREDIAN Until now. UTHER We don't know that. And this amulet you found, it could just be a stupid mistake. AREDIAN Or maybe he's fallen back into old habits. ARTHUR We must give him the benefit of the doubt, surely? AREDIAN Why? Anyway, there's a sure way to establish his guilt. UTHER I know your methods are effective, Aredian, but Gaius is an old man. He could not withstand such treatment. AREDIAN It's the only way to rid your mind of doubt. -- KING’S PALACE, DUNGEONS – DAY throws water on Gaius. GAIUS What time is it? AREDIAN Time for you to confess. GAIUS The amulet was a relic from the past, a keepsake. AREDIAN But such artifacts are banned on pain of death. Surely, you must know this? GAIUS I was wrong to have kept it. I'm grievously sorry for it. AREDIAN Well that's a good start. It's an excellent start, but not nearly enough, I'm afraid. GAIUS Aredian... AREDIAN Guards. throw Gaius in his cell, then repeatedly questions him. AREDIAN Was your conscience clear when you practiced magic in the days of the Great Purge? GAIUS I have not used magic for many years. AREDIAN ...that your assistant kept instruments of sorcery? GAIUS It belongs to me. AREDIAN So if someone else were to practice magic? GAIUS No. AREDIAN You're an enemy of this kingdom, you're an enemy of your king! GAIUS No. My conscience is clear. I'd like a drink of water, please. AREDIAN And you shall have one, when you've confessed. GAIUS Then I shall die of thirst, Aredian. shrugs. -- KING’S PALACE, DRAGON’S CAVE – NIGHT sees Gaius being dragged out of his cell. Merlin goes to the Dragon's Cave. KILGHARRAH What is wrong, young warlock? You look so pale. MERLIN I did a stupid thing. Stupid, stupid thing. And now Gaius is going to pay for it. KILGHARRAH Gaius means nothing to me. MERLIN But he means a great deal to me! KILGHARRAH Very well. Tell me what has happened. MERLIN A witch finder has come. He's arrested Gaius for sorcery, but I am the sorcerer. KILGHARRAH Yes, I suppose you are. MERLIN Well, I'm going to confess. It's the only way to save him. KILGHARRAH Then your stupidity continues. MERLIN I won't sacrifice a friend to save myself! KILGHARRAH Bravely spoken, but Gaius is already doomed. If you confess, the witch finder will just burn you both. MERLIN But it's my fault! Don't you understand? KILGHARRAH All too well, young warlock. But understand this: if you were to die, you would endanger the lives of all those that rely upon you. MERLIN Well, there must be something I can do. There must be. Please help me. KILGHARRAH Merlin, I see you are distressed by this, but I cannot help you because I do not know how to. MERLIN I can't just stand by and watch Gaius die! I can't! KILGHARRAH I am sorry. flies off. -- KING’S PALACE, DUNGEONS – NIGHT interrogates Gaius again. AREDIAN You're a traitor! You're an impostor! Sorcery is your only master. GAIUS I serve only my King. AREDIAN Ha! In what way have you served him? You've lied to him. You've broken his laws. You've betrayed his trust. GAIUS I've saved his life. I've treated his ward. I've protected his only son. AREDIAN You've treated his ward? GAIUS I have striven to help all those in need. It is a physician's duty to do so. AREDIAN The Lady Morgana?? GAIUS Among others. AREDIAN For what malady does she receive this treatment? GAIUS She...she suffers from nightmares. AREDIAN I see. GAIUS And as I said, I feel it is my duty to attend to the needs... AREDIAN Yes, yes. You seem very keen to change the subject, Gaius. Perhaps I should question her myself. -- KING’S PALACE, DUNGEONS – DAY sees Morgana being led into Aredian's dungeon chambers. AREDIAN There's no need to be concerned, My Lady. I won't detain you long. There's just a small detail I wish to clarify. Now, it's true, is it not, that you have received treatment for nightmares? nods. AREDIAN And it was Gaius, the court physician, who administered these treatments? These potions? MORGANA Yes. AREDIAN I'm sorry, could you speak up? MORGANA Yes. AREDIAN Thank you. Now, you may go. smiles in relief and gets up to leave. AREDIAN You don't happen to know what was in these potions, I suppose? MORGANA Oh, no. AREDIAN No. No, of course not. You're not a physician, after all. So, for all you know, these potions could have been magical, your dreams the product of an enchanted elixir. MORGANA Oh, I had these dreams before Gaius started treating me. AREDIAN But these dreams, have they got better or worse since Gaius began treating you? MORGANA Worse. AREDIAN As I thought. Thank you. You've been most helpful. -- KING’S PALACE, DUNGEONS – DAY pokes Gaius in his cell. AREDIAN Gaius. Are you prepared to confess? GAIUS I'd rather die of thirst. AREDIAN Good. And die you shall. But not alone, I'm pleased to say. You shall have company. GAIUS What? AREDIAN Merlin and the Lady Morgana are to join you in the flames. GAIUS No. This is a trick. AREDIAN (shakes head) Mm-Mmm. You've corrupted them, Gaius, and they must answer to their king. Unless... GAIUS Unless what? -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER – DAY throws Gaius to his knees before the court. AREDIAN Confess! Confess! GAIUS I...I am a sorcerer, Sire. I am responsible for conjuring the smoke. I'm guilty of practicing magic in Camelot, the goblin, the faces in the well, I...I am the sorcerer who conjured the toad from his mouth. UTHER You've betrayed me, Gaius. Betrayed your friends. And above all, you've betrayed yourself. By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you to death. AREDIAN The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire! He shall be burnt at the stake tomorrow at dawn! Bear witness and heed this lesson! drag Gaius out of the room. Merlin charges at Aredian. MERLIN You're a liar. gets up and restrains him, dragging him from the room. UTHER Guards! MERLIN You're a liar! ARTHUR (to guards) I'll deal with this. -- KING’S PALACE, DUNGEONS – DAY takes Merlin to the Dungeons and lets him go, Merlin takes a swing at him, but Arthur grabs his arm and twists it behind his back. MERLIN Argh! ARTHUR I know you're upset. I know you're angry. It's alright. I'm not throwing you in jail. MERLIN Then what are you doing? lets him go. ARTHUR I'm breaking the law. open's Gaius's cell. ARTHUR I can only give you a few minutes. MERLIN They wouldn't let me see you, there was nothing I could do. GAIUS I know. I understand. MERLIN I can't believe it. I can't believe Uther would do this to you. GAIUS He had no choice. Once Aredian had found the amulet... MERLIN I didn't even know you had such a thing. GAIUS It isn't mine. MERLIN Why did you say it was? GAIUS I was trying to protect you. MERLIN I don't know what to say. GAIUS It's alright, Merlin. You don't have to say anything. MERLIN Yeah, I do. The amulet isn't mine either. GAIUS Then how did it get there? MERLIN Aredian. GAIUS Aredian? MERLIN There's no other explanation. GAIUS But why? MERLIN It doesn't matter why. All that matters is, if I can prove he planted it, you're saved. GAIUS No. You must let this go. MERLIN No, you're falsely accused. I have a chance to prove that. I must take that chance. GAIUS No, Merlin. You must not. MERLIN I don't understand. Do you want to die? GAIUS No. But neither do I want you to die. And die you surely will if you get too close to Aredian. He will trap you, Merlin. He will manipulate you, and without ever meaning to, you will incriminate yourself. You must let this go. MERLIN I must let you go? GAIUS To do otherwise would be an act of suicide. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS – DAY watches out the window as the guards build a pyre in the Square. -- KING’S PALACE, DUNGEONS visits Gaius in his cell. AREDIAN Ah, Gaius. Well, I hope you've found some relief now that your ordeal is over. GAIUS Your concern is touching, Aredian. Now will you please get out of my sight. AREDIAN Ha! Of course. I just thought you'd want to hear the news, that's all. GAIUS What news? AREDIAN My investigations have begun. GAIUS Begun? But you already extracted my confession. AREDIAN Indeed. Which just leaves Merlin and the Lady Morgana. GAIUS But we struck a bargain. AREDIAN Oh, I don't bargain with sorcerers. chuckles darkly. -- KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS watches the pyre being built in the Square from her window. Aredian appears behind her. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT bursts in. GWEN Merlin?! He won't let go! He won't stop! MERLIN What happened? GWEN The Witchfinder's questioning Morgana again. I'm worried, Merlin. She's close to breaking point. MERLIN Yeah, that's what he does. He breaks you down and in the end you confess whether you're guilty or not. GWEN What do you mean? MERLIN Gaius was set up. Aredian planted that amulet. GWEN But why would he do such a thing? MERLIN Aredian is paid to catch sorcerers. Maybe he doesn't care whether someone is guilty or not. Maybe he gets confessions by lying, by planting evidence, just as long as he gets a confession, he gets his money. GWEN But even if this is true, what can we do without proof? MERLIN Get some. -- KING’S PALACE, AREDIAN’S GUEST CHAMBER – NIGHT snoops around. MERLIN Tospringe. spell unlocks a cupboard and he finds flower petals. Merlin hears someone coming and remakes the bed with a spell. MERLIN Dæfte þæt bedd. enters. Aredian notices something is off, but looks in the wrong hiding spot behind a curtain. Merlin is under the bed. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT and Merlin flip through books. GWEN This is hopeless! MERLIN Keep looking. GWEN We don't even know if this flower means anything. MERLIN No we don't, but it's all we've got. Here. Belladonna. GWEN "For the alleviation of ulcers, allergies, and muscular inflammation..." This is hopeless, Merlin. MERLIN No, wait. Listen, "Under certain conditions, a tincture of the flower can produce hallucinations." GWEN So? MERLIN (scoff) Aredian's witnesses. It wasn't magic they were seeing, it was visions. GWEN It makes sense, if he's faking the evidence. But how can we prove it? MERLIN No, Aredian's too clever to have given the tincture to them directly. The witnesses, they must've got it from someone else. GWEN They could've been getting it from anyone. MERLIN Is there anything, anything at all that these people had in common? GWEN They were all women? MERLIN No, that doesn't tell us anything. GWEN Yes, it does. What's the one thing only women would buy? Things to make them look beautiful. -- LOWER TOWN, APOTHECARY – NIGHT and Merlin run through the Lower Town at night and knock on a door, and older man steps out. THE APOTHECARY Gwen? step inside. GWEN Do you sell a tincture of Belladonna? THE APOTHECARY What's this all about? GWEN Please, it's important. THE APOTHECARY Well, I, I think I've got some somewhere, but what you'd be wanting with eye drops in the middle of the night, I really don't want to know. GWEN Eye drops. THE APOTHECARY Yes. Women use them to make their eyes more beautiful. MERLIN Where did you get this? THE APOTHECARY Well, my usual suppliers. MERLIN Sure you didn't get it from someone else? THE APOTHECARY Of course I'm sure. If it's all the same to you, I'd like to get some sleep. GWEN It was Aredian who gave you the Belladonna, wasn't it? THE APOTHECARY Don't know what you're talking about. MERLIN But you know that Gaius is going to be executed tomorrow, don't you? THE APOTHECARY That has nothing to do with me. MERLIN That has everything to do with you! Aredian's witnesses saw visions. Visions produced by the Belladonna in these eye drops! If we can prove this, we have a chance of saving Gaius. THE APOTHECARY He forced me to sell it. He, he said he'd kill me if I said anything to anyone. GWEN It was him? It was Aredian? THE APOTHECARY Yes, it was him. GWEN Thank you. MERLIN Thank you. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT grabs the tincture and Belladonna petals. MERLIN That's it. We've got everything we need. GWEN But is it enough? MERLIN We've got a witness as well. Surely that's enough? GWEN It's still just our word against Aredian's! MERLIN Gwen, we don't have a choice! By dawn tomorrow Gaius will be dead. GWEN Merlin, we've only got one chance at this. We've got to give Uther something he cannot deny. Something not even Aredian can talk his way out of. MERLIN I'll be as quick as I can. -- KING’S PALACE, AREDIAN’S GUEST CHAMBER – NIGHT sneaks into Aredian's room and raises a hand to the cupboard. MERLIN (whisper) Hlyste min níehst bebod. approaches Aredian and reaches a hand over Aredian's throat. MERLIN (whisper) Ceolwærc. -- KING’S PALACE, DUNGEONS/PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS – DAWN sees sunlight enter his cell. Gwen sees the sunrise from the Physician's Chambers. GWEN Come on, Merlin. Come on. -- KING’S PALACE, AREDIAN’S GUEST CHAMBER/DUNGEONS – DAY gets ready in the morning, trying to clear his throat. He fetches Gaius from the Dungeons. AREDIAN Good morning, Gaius. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS – DAY runs in. GWEN Merlin! Where have you been? MERLIN It's done. Everything's in place. GWEN But it's too late! Gaius has already left the dungeons! MERLIN Then...then we'll have to delay the execution. GWEN How? MERLIN Arthur. I'll speak to Arthur. GWEN No. Leave Arthur to me. -- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – DAY escorts Gaius to the pyre in the square in the horse-drawn cage. Uther watches Gaius as he's brought out, but leaves before Aredian opens the cage and drags Gaius to the pyre. ARTHUR Easy there! Show some respect! GWEN Sorry. Excuse me. Excuse me. Sorry. I must get through. Sorry. Excuse me. Arthur! Arthur! Arthur, you've got to stop this. ARTHUR I can't, Gwen. You know I can't. GWEN Merlin has proof that Gaius is innocent. ARTHUR My father's already past sentence. There's nothing I can do. GWEN You can do the right thing, Arthur Pendragon! You can show some faith in a loyal friend, or you can stand by and watch an innocent man die! ARTHUR Guinevere... GWEN You did it once before to my father; are you really willing to let it happen again? And you can stop looking at me like that, I know I'm only a servant! I thought you were a prince, so start behaving like one! lowers the torch to light the pyre. ARTHUR Wait! -- KING’S PALACE, THRONE ROOM – DAY MERLIN Sire, the witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations induced by the Belladonna in these eye drops. UTHER And you bought this Belladonna from this man? witnesses all nod. UTHER Where did you get it from? Don't be afraid, no harm will come to you here. THE APOTHECARY The Witchfinder. He gave them to me. UTHER Did he tell you what it was for? THE APOTHECARY No. Only that if I did not sell it, he'd have me burnt at the stake. UTHER How do you answer to these accusations? AREDIAN They're absurd. The boy has clearly concocted these lies in the hope of saving his master. MERLIN Then you won't mind if we search your chamber, will you? UTHER Silence! You have no authority here! ARTHUR Father...let's settle this once and for all. If what Merlin says is wrong, he must bear the consequences. But if there is some truth in what he says... AREDIAN I have nothing to hide. -- KING’S PALACE, AREDIAN’S GUEST CHAMBER – DAY Merlin, Arthur, Uther, and Morgana watch the guards toss the room. AREDIAN You're wasting your time. ARTHUR The cupboard over there. of amulets drop out, and a stash of Belladonna tincture is inside. AREDIAN These things don't belong to me! This is a trick! *cough* That boy plots against me! tries to clear throat and spits out a toad. UTHER Sorcerer! grabs a dagger and the Lady Morgana. UTHER Aredian, think carefully about what you're doing. You will never escape from Camelot alive. AREDIAN I will if you value the life of your ward. Hmm? MERLIN (whisper) Forbærnan. handle of the dagger heats up and Aredian drops it, freeing Morgana. Aredian trips backward over a box and falls out the window. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS – DAY cleans the mess that the guards made. Uther enters. UTHER Gaius, I'm glad I found you here. GAIUS As am I, My Lord. It thought I'd never see these chambers again. UTHER If anything was damaged in the search, I'll be only too glad to replace it. GAIUS You're very kind, My Lord. UTHER Aredian. I can still scarcely believe that he was a sorcerer. GAIUS Indeed. Is there some reason you wish to see me? UTHER Yes. I, er...I wanted to say I'm sorry if you suffered at his hands. GAIUS But I did not suffer at his hands, Uther. I suffered at yours. He worked for you, My Lord. He was merely following your orders. UTHER But I was deceived. GAIUS No. You were deceived long before Aredian, for you deceived yourself. You see foes where there are friends, you see sorcerers where there are but servants. I am not the first to be wrongly accused in your war against magic, and not all have been as lucky as I. UTHER I assure you, Gaius, every measure will be taken to ensure that nothing like this will happen again. GAIUS I hope that is true, for all our sakes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT serves dinner. GAIUS What I don't understand is how you knew he'd concealed the evidence in his chamber. MERLIN Just a hunch, really. GAIUS I see. And the toad. MERLIN That I, er...ahem, I, er...can't explain. GAIUS I can hardly explain it myself. Unless, of course, you put it there. MERLIN OK, Gaius, fair enough. I promise I will never save your life again. GAIUS Promise? MERLIN Absolutely. and Gaius laugh. GAIUS Honestly, Merlin, the toad was a step too far. MERLIN You should've seen the look on his face. laugh. Category:Transcripts